


When One Bed isn't Necessarily a Problem

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background hunt, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Nervous Dean Winchester, Profound Bond Gift Exchange (Supernatural), Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion, Sam doesn't know, Sharing a Bed, light angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Dean and Cas need to share a bed, which isn't a problem. They're dating, so it shouldn't be awkward and Dean hasnoreason to be nervous--He's a little nervous.Oh yeah, and Sam doesn't know Cas and Dean are dating, so that's fun, too.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Reunion





	When One Bed isn't Necessarily a Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expectingtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectingtofly/gifts).



> This is my PBExchange fic--first fic exchange, let's go!--and. It's a bit short (sorry about that) but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so yay!  
> :)

“Okay,” Sam starts, walking towards the Impala with a pair of hotel room keys in his hands. “We have a small problem.”

Dean looks up from the map spread on Baby’s hood between him and Cas. They’re in town on a salt-n’-burn——something simple to ease Cas into hunting now that he’s human——and Dean is running over the game plan for what must be the hundredth time. He’s overly concerned, and Sam thinks it’s hilarious. (Cas, less so, which just makes it all the funnier.)

“What’s wrong?” Cas asks, his head tilted slightly. Dean folds up the map and sticks it into one of his pockets, crosses his arms, and trains his eyes on Sam.

“They were almost out of rooms. You two are gonna need to share a bed.” Sam sounds genuinely worried, which is kind of funny to Dean. Sam raises his hand to show off one set of keys, and his eyes flick between Cas and Dean nervously, gauging their reactions.

“Okay.” Dean says without hesitation. He holds out his hand for the key.

Sam’s eyebrows jump slightly in surprise, and he stops short, the keys still dangling from his raised hand. “You’re fine with this?”

“Yeah.” Dean shrugs. “What’s sharing a bed between friends?” He pats Cas once on the shoulder and smiles.

Cas glances briefly over to Dean before matching his smile. “I’m fine with this as well.”

Sam doesn’t mention the fact that he hadn’t thought Cas would object. Cas was usually infinitely easier to work with than Dean when it came to matters such as this. _Usually_ in the sense that——for whatever reason——Dean seems to be going along with this just fine at the moment. Sam doesn’t find this easygoing behavior anywhere within the realm normal for his brother, but it’s impossible for Dean to be cursed, or something similar. They haven’t gone after a witch in months.

He tosses the keys to Dean, who catches them, and bends to grab his duffle bag off the ground in one fluid movement before starting for the room like this is something that happens every day. Cas follows, also acting like this is a completely normal thing. And just like that, Sam finds himself left alone next to the Impala, with his five-point argument against Dean’s rejection of sharing a bed with Cas unused.

Well, this is a surprise.

***

The hunt goes swimmingly.

It only takes a few hours to locate where their ghost is buried, and the worst injury sustained is a sprained wrist on Dean’s part. If Dean is being perfectly honest, the only reason that he was hurt at all is because he was distracted by how friggin’ awesome Cas had looked in the heat of battle, and had lost sight of the ghost long enough to let it throw him into a headstone.

In short: Dean has decided human is a good look on Cas. Sure, Cas resents some aspects of it (hangovers, needing to use the bathroom, brushing his teeth——Dean constantly needs to remind him not to eat toothpaste——sleeping... the list goes on and on), but Cas’ newfound humanity has also come with a few of what Dean considers bonuses.

The headliner being the fact that he and Cas finally managed to use their words, and actually...

Dean is still shocked that he’s dating Cas. He’s amazed by how well they seem to slot into each other’s lives now that their relationship has changed, and it’s natural to Dean in a way that his previous intimate relationships have never been. They’re new to this, though——less than a month——and Dean isn’t quite ready to let the cat out of the bag yet, so Sam doesn’t know.

Which brings Dean’s thoughts back to the two beds waiting for them back at the fleabag motel, if for no other reason than to remind him that he’s going to have to share a bed with Cas. Dean shouldn’t be nervous, but him and Cas have only shared a bed a few times: once when Dean had accidentally passed out in Cas’ bed shortly after Cas’ return from his most recent experience with death, and the other times (on purpose) two weeks later, when they were both sure Sam was out for the weekend. And now Dean is sharing a bed with Cas, with Sam in the same room. It’s almost funny.

(What’s _really_ funny is the fact that Cas is a friggin’ octopus when it comes to cuddling, and there’s no way Dean is gonna be able to play that off as nothing in the morning.

Especially because Dean is almost as bad when he lets his guard down.)

Dean sighs and focuses his mind back on the road. He’s making a big deal out of nothing; it’s not like him and Cas have been sneaking around like teenagers——

Well, shit. That’s pretty much exactly what they’ve been doing.

But that’s not the point.

Dean pulls into the potholed parking lot of the motel and kills Baby’s engine. “Home sweet home,” he grumbles, throwing his door open.

Despite the success of the hunt, Dean is tired. Tired and sore and wishing he was already asleep.

In the bed he’s going to share with Cas. Right. That.

(And _no,_ he’s not nervous. He doesn’t have ‘intimacy issues,’ no matter what Cas says.)

Sam takes the first shower once they get inside, and Dean makes it a point not to look at The Bed™ like it is going to set him on fire. Apparently, he does, because Cas notices.

“Does this make you uncomfortable?” He asks, gesturing between himself and Dean.

“I——no!” Dean steps away from Cas, reevaluates how that action could be interpreted, and steps back to where he was before. “I’m just...” his eyes flick back to the tiny bathroom, currently occupied by Sam. “It’s fine. I’m tired, is all.”

Cas gives him a look, but doesn’t comment, and a minute later Sam emerges from the bathroom, and Cas leaves to wash the grave-dirt off of him. Dean mourns the loss of his chance at hot water.

Him and Sam shuffle around each other for a few minutes as Sam reorganizes his duffel bag, and fights with the remote. Dean picks at his cuticles and sits on the edge of the bed. The rest of the evening passes statically: Sam goes out to pick up food when Dean is in the shower, and Cas finishes wrapping Dean’s wrist up just before Sam’s return.

From there, it’s salad for Sam (like the freak he is) and burgers for Dean and Cas. A rerun of SNL from last week plays in the background, and pointless, calm chatter flows easily.

Then it’s suddenly one in the morning, and Sam is passed out in the other bed.

Cas is drowsy already, and sort of cuddled into Dean’s side, but they’re positioned so that Sam wouldn’t be able to tell if he looked. And even if he did notice, Dean——surprisingly enough——doesn’t think he’d care much. Being like this with Cas feels natural. Like coming home.

Dean yawns, checks one last time to make sure Sam is really asleep on reflex, and turns towards Cas, throwing an arm over him as he does so.

Cas looks up at him. His eyes are a bit glazed from exhaustion, but he looks warm and happy. “Hello, Dean.”

“Night, Cas,” Dean whispers, smiling at Cas in the television-lit room. Cas presses himself closer to Dean, halfway to sleep already.

_‘Intimacy issues’ my ass._

“Goodnight,” Cas mumbles before he drifts off properly.

In his bed across the room, Sam sleeps peacefully. There had actually been more than one room left, but Dean and Cas don't need to know that. It’s a long shot, but this could be the push that they need to finally get their shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
